He's Not There
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: Kurt's whole life is Blaine, and Blaine's whole life is Kurt. Everything was going perfectly until and accident happened.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt felt cold. Alone. He felt so vulnerable with out Blaine there.

He knew it seemed so needy and ridiculous to love Blaine so much after such a short time of knowing him.

But everything was better when he was there.

Everything was warmer and happier.

For once in his short life, Kurt really felt _alive_.

Then everything seemed to get ripped away from him in a matter of minuets.

I month earlier

"Kurt, I thought you said Blaine was coming over?" Burt asked his son who was watching television but looked slightly disconnected.

"He is…He was supposed to be here almost an hour ago…" He checked his phone yet another time.

"Alright well, just tell me when he gets here okay? I'm gonna go watch the game in my room."

Kurt hated feeling worried. He hated the deep feeling in your stomach, like you were about to throw-up, and all the thoughts rushing through your head.

Finn and Carole burst open the door.

Kurt turned to look at them, "Hey, where's all the groceries I thought you guys where going to the…store…" He stopped after seeing the look on Finn's face.

He looked flushed.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt's heart began to pound so hard he felt it in his throat.

Finn and Carole walked over to the sofa where he was sitting and sat on either side of him.

"You guys?" Kurt's voice felt stuck in his throat and he was trembling. He knew something was very wrong.

"Kurt. There was an accident." Carole started.

Kurt automatically began crying. Hard.

"Is it Blaine? Oh god, please tell me it wasn't Blaine." His voice cracked through chokes and sobs.

Carole pulled Kurt in and held him. He felt Finn put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Please_." Kurt desperately whispered.

Suddenly Burt ran out from his room, "What's happened?"

"It's Blaine." Finn quietly said.

Burt looked at Carole in confusion.

"Blaine was in a car accident." Carole said in a soft but frightened voice.

She felt Kurt violently sobbing and shaking in her arms, his tears seeping through her shirt.

"Oh god- is he okay?" Burt asked.

The way Carole stayed silent alarmed Kurt.

"Where is he? Where's Blaine?" Kurt's voice was heavy and deep.

"He's in the hospital. We could go visit now if you want to Kurt?" Carole delicately spoke.

Kurt nodded and tried to normally breath. He tried to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>They quickly arrived at the hospital and were shown to Blaine's room.<p>

He was just laying there. All hooked up to machines. He looked cold and pale. He didn't look…there.

"Can you guys give me a minuet." Kurt whispered.

He heard a soft shuffle of feet and the door lightly close.

"Blaine…" Kurt squeaked out and moved close to the bed.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt? I've been waiting for you." His eyes slowly opened.

Kurt sat beside Blaine on the bed and held his hand, "I'm here. You're going to be okay."

"They said that when they got me out from underneath my car, I was still holding roses. They were supposed to be for you." Blaine choked out. His big puppy eyes were full of worry and sadness.

"Don't worry, we can get new ones. It'll be fine when you're out of here-"

"It's not fine Kurt. They said I only have a few minuets."

Kurt felt his stomach drop and his blood freeze.

"W-what? No…No! Blaine but-No!" Kurt felt tears flooding out of his eyes.

"Kurt please don't. Please don't cry. It's okay…"

"It's not okay! I _need _you!"

"Kurt. You're going to keep going okay? Promise me you'll keep moving because you are the strongest most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life. Thank you so much for just…loving me. Choosing me. I'll always love you for that." Blaine softly said, "I'll always love you."

Kurt closed his eyes, "No Blaine, you saved me. I love you so much."

"Kurt look at me." Blaine smiled.

Kurt raised his watery eyes at Blaine.

"Can you promise me something?" Blaine reached his hand up to Kurt's trembling cheek.

"Of course." Kurt said even though he felt his heart completely shattering.

"Please remember, I'll always be with you."

"Blaine-" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's warm chest. "I can't say goodbye to you! I told you that day when I moved back to McKinley! I _told_ you that I would _never_ say goodbye to you! Remember Blaine?" Kurt yelled through sobs.

He remembered how hard it was to even say goodbye then. And his face while he sang to him would always be too hard and too beautiful to forget.

"Remember Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt looked up from Blaine's chest, "Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes were closed.

He looked at ease.

Peaceful.

"Blaine. Blaine…" Kurt shakily whispered. He couldn't even cry anymore.

It was over.

Blaine was gone even though he was right there.

Kurt lay down next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Blaine." Kurt kept whispering. Yearning to hear Blaine respond, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand tighter.

"Blaine, I'll never say goodbye."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you love. _I'll always be with you_."

He heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"Blaine?" He jumped up.

No one was there but himself.

Present

"You going to prom tomorrow bro?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Yeah. You?" He dully responded.

"Yeah with Quinn. Going with anyone?"

"Just Mercedes."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't expect prom to be like this. He wanted it to be him and Blaine kissing and dancing and not giving a care about all the looks and glares they got. Instead he was just sitting at a table alone.<p>

Thinking.

He knew it was bad but all he ever did was think about Blaine.

He shouldn't have asked the doctors for details on the accident.

A drunken driver had run a red light a rammed directly into Blaine's car sending it flying and rolling.

Glass was plunged into Blaine's spine, kidneys and heart.

They couldn't help him on time.

They were just supposed to go out and see a movie. Blaine was bringing him roses. Everything was supposed to be normal.

Carole and Finn saw the crash happen on their way to the store. They had been at the very same stop light.

Kurt also wished he hadn't asked if they saw what happened.

He felt his eyes sting.

"Kurt-" Mercedes seemed to come out of nowhere, "They're about to announce prom king and queen!"

"Oh yay!" Kurt pretended to be excited and jumped up.

It didn't even phase him that Karofsky won prom king. He was to spaced out.

All he could think about was Blaine.

All of the sudden he saw everyone stare at him.

"Kurt, babe you won." Mercedes shook him.

He looked around him. He heard snickers and saw smirks.

"Are you kidding me…" He said to himself.

"FAG!" He heard a few voices yell.

Before he knew it he was running. He just wanted to be away from everyone and everything.

He collapsed by some lockers and burst into tears.

"I can't believe this." He mumbled to himself.

"Kurt."

"Go away." He croaked.

"Kurt, please."

"I said go away!" Kurt stood up.

He felt a shock go through him.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Who_ he was seeing.

That warm smile. Those eyes, that hair, those lips. Him.

"Blaine-"

"I'll always be with you."

Kurt wiped the tears away from his eyes.

And he was gone.

Kurt looked all around him.

Nothing.

He quickly walked back over to the cafeteria to except his crown. He knew that Blaine knew he was strong enough.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Karofsky whispered, leaving Kurt on the dance floor.<p>

Kurt just looked down from embarrassment.

"Kurt." He heard in his ear.

He quickly looked up.

He saw Blaine standing across the room smiling at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt and started dancing with him.

"I just- I just saw him."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I just saw-" Kurt started, "Nevermind."

* * *

><p>As Kurt was about to go to sleep that night his dad came in to say goodnight.<p>

"I'm so proud of you son." He said.

"Why dad?"

"You are so strong for what you've been through."

"Dad I saw him." Kurt quickly said.

"Who?"

"I saw Blaine. He was there."

"Kurt-"

"Dad I'm serious. I saw him there I swear." Kurt exclaimed, "He talked to me."

"He's not there Kurt. Blaine's gone." Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Dad!" Kurt smacked his hand away, "He was there! I saw him!"

"It's been a long hard night. Get some rest okay? I love you."

"But dad listen!" Kurt cried.

"You need rest. You'll be okay in the morning."

Kurt groaned, "Please just get out of my room."

"Goodnight." Burt said.

Kurt stayed silent.

He heard the door gently close behind him.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kurt how are you?" A new kid from Kurt's English class walked up to his locker.

"Hey Jordan. I'm fine." He said while getting out his World History notebooks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out during lunch?" Jordan nervously asked.

"Err… I can't. Lunch date with Rachel and Mercedes. Sorry." He improvised.

"Oh…" Jordan said as he glanced inside Kurt's locker, "Who's this?" He pointed to the picture of Blaine.

"Oh that's my- that's uh-"

"Boyfriend?" Jordan asked.

"Not exactly. He um-"

"He a lucky to have you. He better hang on to you!" Jordan winked and strolled away.

Kurt slammed his locker. He quickly walked to the nearest empty bathroom.

"Pull yourself together Kurt. You're okay. Don't break down. Not here, not now." He said to his reflection in the mirror, "Just don't think about it…him."

"_I'll always be with you_…" Rang through his head.

"No." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, "Get out of my head, _please_ get out of my head."

"Kurt." He heard the whisper in his ear. He quickly opened his eyes.

Blaine was in the mirror reflection, standing beside him.

"Blaine." Kurt softly whispered.

"Hi." Blaine's soft but rich voice rung out, it sounded like it was still in Kurt's head.

"How do I keep seeing you? I don't understand."

"Because I'm here Kurt. I'm always here."

"But you're gone." Kurt said more strictly then he meant to.

Blaine flinched. A long silent pause followed.

"I am… aren't I?" Sorrow flooded Blaine's voice and eyes, "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm so afraid…"

"Blaine, are you stuck here?"

"I don't know!" Blaine cried, "I don't know… just hold me, please? I need to feel again. I'm so cold."

Kurt turned away from the mirror to wrap his arms around Blaine, but he wasn't there.

"Blaine, you're not here…" Kurt turned to the mirror where he saw Blaine standing nect to him again.

"But I'm right here Kurt. Please just- just hold me."

"I wish that I could. So, _so_ badly. I miss your arms around me so much, Blaine."

"I can't even feel anything anymore. I can't touch I can't smell. Nothing."

"But you can love right?" Kurt desperately asked, "You can still love me?" He touched the mirror in hope he would be able to feel Blaine's warmth. But it was just cold glass, and Blaine was gone again.

Kurt looked around him, "Blaine?" He lightly called out.

Every time Blaine disappeared it felt like he was losing him all over again. He felt a few tears stream down his cheeks as he kneeled to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Blaine?" He called out again, only making himself cry harder.

"_Ssh_." He heard in his ear.

The bell rang.

"Damn it." He said as he got up and quickly wiped away his tears. He sped walk down the hallway, suddenly bumping into Karofsky.

"Woah. Watch it homo." He pushed Kurt backwards.

"Not. Now." Kurt growled through his teeth.

"What's up with you? I thought fairies were always supposed to be happy?"

"Dave!" Kurt yelled and threw him into a locker. Heads spun around in shock to see what was happening, "I am _sick_ and tired of you being such a jerk! I am _DONE_ with you pushing me around like you're better than me!" Kurt's face turned hot red.

Karofsky breathed, "Kurt cal down I was just-"

"No! I will not calm down!" Kurt slammed his hands against the lockers Karofsky was pushed against, "I _hate_ you. I _HATE_ you for what you did. You took away my first guy kiss and I'll never get that back. No Dave. I fucking hate you so much."

Everyone was quiet. Kurt had forgotten that they had an audience. He looked up to see everyone looking at them, mouths hanging open.

"I'm so sorry…" Kurt whispered, "Oh my god… Dave I-"

Karofsky ran out, pushing people put of his way. People tried to hide their snickers behind their hands and Kurt just wanted to hide.

"_Kurt, take a deep breath._" He heard the voice in his head.

"Oh god." He pressed his hands to his ears, "Just go away!"

And everyone quickly scurried away.


End file.
